Digital photo frames capable of displaying digital image or moving picture files are becoming increasingly popular in households as they gradually replace or complement conventional photo frames which encapsulate a paper-printed photograph. Most digital photo frames use liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, plasma display panels, or organic light emitting diode (OLED) panels to display a slideshow of digital images or moving pictures.
Conventional digital photo frames typically have input/output port such as USB, IEEE1394, or other data transfer-capable means to upload or download digital data. The digital data transferred between a digital photo frame and another electronic device can be stationary images, moving pictures, or any other digital (e.g. binary-based) data such as MP3 audio files which may have some utility in several applications typically available on a digital photo frame. Some digital photo frames are even capable of utilizing wireless local area networks such as IEEE 802.11-based wireless transfer protocols to connect to a home gateway or a computer.
Nevertheless, household digital photo frames are not currently used or even imagined to be used for advertising purposes. Although television, radio, and internet-enabled computers provide means of both broad and focused advertisements to consumers, they are not as readily accessible, repetitive, or visible to a consumer as a household digital photo frame, which typically serves as a prominent ornamental fixture in a living room, a dining room, a bedroom, or a study.
The potential commercial impact of advertising on digital photo frames is significant, especially when the cost of manufacturing a digital photo frame falls to a point of high profitability for advertising entities utilizing a network of digital photo frames. Therefore, a method and an apparatus for advertising in a digital photo frame can be highly lucrative and useful for advertisers.